


Luck & Talent

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [2]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place at the restaurant during Open Heart Book 2 Chapter 2. It is also a companion piece to my series Love & Scotch so it takes place concurrently with that storyline.For the prompt luck
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 9





	Luck & Talent

“I’m very glad to have a chance to speak with you further, Ellie,” said Governor Rivera, as Ellie and Ethan took their seats opposite her at the table. 

“The pleasure’s all mine, Governor. There’s nowhere in the world I’d rather work,” Ellie admitted. She had wanted nothing more than to work under the great Dr. Ethan Freaking Ramsey (sure, he told her his middle name was Jonah, but Freaking was just part of who he was now). She never imagined how rewarding, fulfilling, and absolutely frustrating that would be. “Working at Edenbrook has always been a dream of mine. The doctors and staff are among the best. I consider it a great honor to be studying in such an esteemed hospital.” 

“I expect that’s just one of the many reasons Dr. Ramsey referred to you as the ‘bright future of Edenbrook’ earlier,” Governor Rivera offered.

Ellie couldn’t help but smile, her glance shifting ever so briefly to Ethan before returning to her other companions. 

"And he was right to do so,” Naveen agreed. “Ellie is an exceptional doctor. She has proven herself capable far beyond her years. If I dare say, with any luck, she may be the best of us yet.”

“I for one am incredibly grateful and lucky to have had Ellie’s expertise in assisting my son today. I am in your debt,” Governor River insisted. 

“Luck is a social construct, nothing more,” Ethan interjected. “I find that what most refer to as luck is instead raw talent combined with making the most of an opportunity. Ellie does not need luck. She has talent, which is far superior!”

Ellie could feel the warmth pooling in her cheeks at the compliment. She didn’t dare look at Ethan right now, not sure she could control how her face reacted. The smirk growing on Dr. Banerji’s face as his eyes narrowed on Ethan was already more than she could handle. 

She was very grateful when Governor Rivera continued questioning her about the future of Edenbrook, seeming unaware to anything going on (or not going on) between her and Ethan. 

Dr. Banerji and Dr. Emery nodded in approval of her remarks. The Governor, too, seemed quite pleased. Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. She knew how much was riding on pleasing the Governor and she was happy to have done her part. 

As she relaxed when the first course arrived, Ethan’s knee touched her’s under the table. Goosebumps erupted over her skin at their closeness. Hadn’t he been the one to insist that nothing could happen? 

Ellie glanced up at him, her eyes searching for answers in his cool blue eyes. Ethan’s gaze remained fixed across the table avoiding Ellie, as his knee retreated from her. 

Eight courses. Eight long courses were how many she had to endure before getting a moment alone with Ethan. Her arm fell to her side, her fingers brushing against his leg under the table before pulling back as his breath caught momentarily in his chest. If she had to wait, so did he.

\--------

This is a companion story to my Hollywood U/Open Heart Crossover:

####  [Love & Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart crossover series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863)


End file.
